


Home

by Biscuit



Category: Glee
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Blaine and Kurt live in two different cities, but it’s like they lived together. They fight, they talk, they even eat at the same time. And then they both decide to go to each other’s city at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gifset prompt : http://kurtscoffee.tumblr.com/post/83415871859

“So, new-guy, what can you tell us about you?”

Blaine has started his new job seven hours prior and he is heading to a bar with his new colleagues. There is this cute girl Tina, who seems shy ; the goof ball Sam who has cracked Blaine up few times today - they share the same gigantic desk, and there is Rachel. The one who asked him if he wanted to join them for their weekly drinks and who just asked the question.

“I don’t know”, Blaine says, smiling “what do you want to know?”  
“Everything”, Rachel answers immediately, “age, middle name, siblings, parents’ occupation, where you’re from, significant other.”  
“When you mean everything, you really mean everything”, Blaine says.  
“She’s so creepy”, Sam adds with a friendly smile.  
“So, Blaine, answers.”  
“24. Devon. Cooper, older than me. Dad’s a doctor, Mom’s English teacher. Just moved from L.A. And yes.”  
“Yes?” Tina asks.  
“He has a significant other”, Rachel says knowingly.

Blaine likes the fact she used “significant other” instead of “girlfriend”. He doesn’t like when people make assumption. He doesn’t want to lie to new people he meets, but doesn’t really feel confortable telling them he is gay the first day they meet. He doesn’t know why.   
But, yeah, she used “significant other” and he appreciates the girl for that.

“I do”, Blaine enforces with a proud smile.  
“I need you to tell us more”, Rachel asks.

Sam’s phone rings and he answers quickly.

“Kurt’s on his way.”  
“Kurt is my boss”, Tina explains, “you’ll see, he is really, really nice. You know, Mercedes, the girl I work with, she used to have a crush on him. She was totally in love with him; she worshipped the floor he walked on. I’m pretty sure she stalked him once or twice.”  
“The funniest thing is that he now knows everything and he doesn’t miss an opportunity to make a joke about that”, Sam adds.  
“If you want to laugh just come by my desk and whisper ‘Kurt’s on his way’. And you’ll see Mercedes blush.”  
“And the crazy thing is we all knew from day one, thanks to the creepy Rachel Berry, that he’s gay and he has a boyfriend for forever.”  
“Does he?”  
“He does” Sam begins, but Rachel quickly cuts him.  
“So what about you significant other?”  
“Rachel, that’s rude” Tina says.  
“I don’t really care about Sam explaining Kurt’s relationship. Nonetheless, I really care about Blaine’s significant other. So, Sam, I beg your pardon for cutting you. Blaine, you may now speak.”  
“So… yeah… I just moved in with him. We’re together for seven years. But, we were in a long distance relationship.”  
“Seven years?” Tina asks for confirmation.  
“Yeah.”

Blaine blushes a little. He is proud of his relationship.

“Why were you in a long distance relationship? For how long? How did you meet? What’s his name? Your significant other is a ‘he’, right?”  
“He is, yes”, Blaine says with a huge grin. “We met in a summer camp. Then we were apart during college. Then first jobs and, here I am.”  
“What’s your whole story?” Sam asks.  
“You want to hear, the whole seven years?”  
“I really do”, Sam says with a smile, “I’ve been single for a while, I live for other people’s love stories.”  
“You’re such a cutie, Sam,” Tina teases.

◊◊◊

Right after high school, I decided to join a musical summer camp, in the middle of nowhere. I wanted a break. High school had been challenging, and I really worked my ass off to get to UCLA, which were my dream. I wanted to go where my older brother went. So, I worked hard to get there, and I was going there. 

I wanted a nice break, before leaving everything behind. Because that’s how I saw it. I was leaving Ohio for California. I was leaving the bullies, the stupid conservatives teachers and the pain in Ohio. And I was going to meet acceptance, friends and if I were lucky I could even meet love. With a capital ‘L’.

So I decided to go to my first ever and only summer camp.   
It was for kids between twelve and eighteen. At seventeen, I was the oldest and I was bored to death one hour after my parents left. They all were in middle school, and I was going to college. At my cabin they all were talking about stuff I couldn’t care less. I wanted to call my parents and begged them to come pick me up. But I didn’t want to spend the whole summer in Ohio, so I just decided to die from boredom in the middle of nowhere instead of Ohio.

The first night at the camp, there were this massive fire camp. We grilled some sausages, and then we all sat by the fire eating marshmallows and singing some songs. All the others campers had already made some friends.  
I was sitting all by myself, when someone sat next to me.  
It was a counselor from another cabin. I didn’t catch his name during the orientation talk. I remember he was in charge of some fashion class. But I couldn’t remember his name.

“Hey”, he said, after a while.  
“Hey”, I replied.  
“Why are you on your own?”  
“They’re all teens.”   
“Aren’t you?” he asked with a teasing smile.  
“They’re in middle school.”  
“I know. I used to think I was quite a grown-up at their age. I, now, realized how a baby you are at fourteen.”  
“I’m here for a day. And I’m bored to death. I wanted to have friends. The ones my dad still talks about. My “camp’s buddies”, and all the memories.”  
“I know what you mean”, he said to me with a gentle smile.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Kurt. Yours?”  
“Blaine. How old are you?”  
Kurt smiled.  
“Why do you want to know that?”  
“You look younger than I am.”  
“I’m borderline twenty.”  
“So you’re still a teen”, I said with a playful smile. “I’m seventeen.”

And then we just clicked.  
We talk about everything. He told me he was studying at NYU, and he enjoyed his New-York life. He told me he was going to be a junior. And during the four weeks the camp lasted, we felt in love.   
But we didn’t tell the other because…   
Just because you can’t tell your camp counselor you’re in love with him.   
And you can’t tell the kid you’re supposed to take care of you love him. 

The last day, there was a dance, or something like that. The kids - the real one - were enjoying themselves, dancing, kissing and experimenting, as they said.   
I asked Kurt if he wanted to dance with me. He said yes. We danced, and he then leaded me outside and then he asked me:  
“Have you ever been kissed?”  
I said : “I have not.”   
And he asked “Do you want me to kiss you?”.  
And I said “yes, please”.   
Then, he offered me the best first kiss ever. Under the moonlight and everything.   
Later, that night, after hours of kissing and maybe a little bit more, he asked me: “Have you ever had sex?”.  
And, of course I said: “no, I haven’t”.   
And he asked “Do you want me to … show you?”   
And, of course I said “yes”. 

We had a magical first time. He was gentle and kind and sexy and rude and everything I’d ever dreamt of. 

The day after, I had to left the camp. He just gave me an email address. Nothing less, nothing more. He didn’t say « write me », or « we stay in touch ». I think he just wanted me to choose what I wanted to do.

I didn’t write to him until I was installed into my college’s room. Three weeks later.   
I thought about him everyday, but I didn’t want to seem clingy. I didn’t want him to think of me as a child. I wanted to have the power. But his email address was still in my wallet and I thought about emailing him about a thousand times.

I just emailed him a sentence and a jointed picture: « Here’s a picture of my college’s room: check out my roommate's sheets. » (The sheets were awfully purple.)

He answered me an hour later with something like “I’ll kill for those sheets. I’ll also kill for a real email from you. I’m in N.-Y. for a week now, and I just realized my friends are insane. I talked about you to them. And I showed them the only picture you’re in. They told me you look cute…”

And then an hour later I received another email. His email was seven pages long.   
I responded with a nine pages email long.

Then, we wrote back and forth until winter break, when he decided he needed the Californian sun. So he went to spend a week in my dorm room while my roommate was away. I asked my roommate if “a friend could sleep in his bed”. He said “yes” and Kurt never slept in his bed. Neither did I. 

After his week in California, when he texted me he was at JFK airport, waiting for his suitcase, he signed with a heart. And I texted him “I think I’m in love” and he just replied “I’m know I’m in love”. 

During spring break, I went to his place. And that was it. We told each other how deeply in love we were and that was forever and everything. 

That was in April, six years ago. When we really became an item. Even though he claimed we’re together since that first night in the summer camp.

◊◊◊

“Here are your coffees.” the barista says.  
“Thanks” they all said.   
“Okay, next, what happened?” Rachel asks.

◊◊◊

We spent the whole summer together. We went to his parents’ house for few weeks, than to my parents’ house for few weeks. Then, we went on a road trip from Ohio, where we were, to New-York and I spend the rest of the summer at his place, with him. Life was really easy. We were meant to live together. 

And the more flaws we found in each other the more we loved each other. 

So when, I had to go back to this other side of the country, it was awful.  
But we managed to find a routine.

He was three hours ahead of me on the clock. But he slept late and went to bed way after me. So, we took the habit to be on Skype all day-long. 

I don’t really remember how it began. Probably because we were on Skype one day and then I felt asleep without disconnecting. So he went to sleep without disconnecting. And then, the morning, I saw him sleeping, he was the cutest and I didn’t disconnect. And that how we didn’t shut our computer down and how we were on Skype 24/7.   
That’s the creepy part. 

But we woke up at the same time. I was now in a single dorm room, and we took our breakfast together, we did our homework together, everything together. And when we weren’t in our room, we texted, spoke on the phone.

My friends, back in California, thought I was crazy. I was barely 19. I was completely in love with a guy on the other side of the country. And I spent my days and nights on Skype with him.   
Of course, I was still going to classes. Of course, I was still going out with my friends. And I wasn’t on the phone when I was with my friends. I barely spoke about him. He was mine and because he was so far away I didn’t want to share him. 

Only my closest friends met him on Skype or when he came to visit me. But, when he wasn’t there, he was my little secret. My long-distance loved one.

So while we were both in college, we were on this routine. Living together but far away. We visited each other on breaks, we surprised each other sometime on weekends. 

And, life was pretty good. You know, it wasn’t ideal. But it was pretty good.

But then he graduated and he found a job and he had to get up earlier and we couldn’t live as together as we used. So, we decided than we’ll be living together on weekends. 

I know that a bit creepy and totally crazy but we did. 

Each Friday, we connected on Skype and then we dined together, we went to sleep together, we woke up with each other, we even brushed our teethes together. And, on Monday mornings, I found his bedroom empty. And it was the beginning of a new week without him. Just phone calls, texts and emails. But he worked hard and hadn’t a lot of time during the days, and I wanted to work as hard as I could during the week so I could spend my weekend just chatting with my boyfriend. 

During breaks, I flew to New-York. And it was still amazing. So, we kept that routine. 

And then I graduated. 

Few months before graduation, I began to look for a job. But not in California, nor in Ohio. I was looking for a job in New-York. I didn’t tell him. But I think he knew. Because when my boss - I was doing an amazing internship I really really enjoyed - offered me a permanent place on the company and I really couldn’t say ‘no’, Kurt said that my amazing New-Yorker job we’ll be waiting for me. 

So after four years, we would still be apart and it began to really suck.

We decided to take some vacation together, our first ever vacation get-away. We went two weeks in a cabin in Yellowstone. That was just the greatest time ever. And at the end of those weeks, Kurt told me “I’ll marry you, Blaine. I’m not proposing, but I’ll marry you. I’ll do it right now, but we both know that we can stand behind apart as boyfriend, but I’m not sure I could be apart from my husband. So Blaine, be aware the day you’ll be forever in New-York, or the day I’ll be for ever in Los Angeles, I’ll marry you. I’ll ask you and you’ll have to say “I do”. Do you agree?”  
I agreed. 

And we separated on the airport. Sadder than ever; but we knew we could make it.

It was complicated. We both had crazy busied schedules. And we both had a crazy busied life. And his weekends were full of events, mine where full of hard work. But we managed it. 

Sundays became our day.   
And we spent hours on the phone during the week.

Until six months ago.   
We couldn’t take it anymore. I was fed up with my friends’ relationships that were perfectly working. Fed up with them breaking up and meeting other people and having a perfectly normal life. 

So I decided to…

◊◊◊

“Hi there!”  
“Hey, Kurt”, Rachel says with a smile, “take a seat.”

Kurt kisses Rachel and Tina cheeks and he pats Sam’s shoulder. 

“Kurt, meet Blaine”, Sam begins “he’s the new guy I talked about in my text. He was telling us his amazing love story with his apparently amazing boyfriend.”  
“Oh? I love amazing love stories and amazing boyfriends”, Kurt says with a huge smile.  
“How’s your boy?”  
“Pretty fine, I believe”, Kurt replied to Rachel with a smile. “But you should ask him, don’t you think?”  
“You mean… I could meet Casper?”  
“Blaine, you have to know something”, Tina says with a smile “Kurt has a secret boyfriend. We know they’re together forever and he is the cutest thing in the world. The guy sent him flowers. Just because it was a Thursday. Can you believe that. But no one has ever seen him, talked to him or seen a picture. So, we all believe the boyfriend isn’t real.”  
“Not real. Or a ghost”, Sam smiled “So, we’ve been calling him Casper.”  
“I like Casper”, Blaine says.  
“I love Casper”, Kurt replies. 

And Tina and Rachel share a look. Those two are going to be fast friends.

“Blaine, can you continue your story”, Sam asks politely “Kurt, long story short. Blaine and his boyfriend met in summer camp. They stand against all odds during colleges, and their first jobs. But we’re, at this point, six months ago. And Blaine can’t stand being apart of his boyfriend.”  
“That’s right”, Blaine smiles.

◊◊◊

As I told you I was really at a crossroad. I could stand being apart from him. Our seven years anniversary was around the corner. I booked a flight and decided to go to him for some time. I took a week off at work and …

◊◊◊

“Excuse me to interrupt, but what’s your boyfriend’s name?”  
“Why is it important to the story, Rachel?”  
“Because I can picture him with his name. I really hope he’s not a Dylan. I don’t like Dylans.”  
“He’s not a Dylan.”  
“Perfect.”  
“Have you noticed that gay guys don’t say their lovers’ names?”, Sam asks.  
“You can’t generalize the gay community like that, Sam.”  
“But, Kurt, what’s your boyfriend’s name?”  
“I thought Rachel’s asked Blaine?”  
“Blaine, just tell them”, Tina says, “otherwise they’ll be bothering all of us with interrupting your cute story with dumb questions.”  
“Kurt.”

Silence. 

“Nice name. It’s funny because, I didn’t know Kurt was a common name. You now know two Kurts”, Sam says.  
“I don’t”.  
“You don’t, what?”  
“Don’t know two Kurts.”  
“Yes, you do, Blaine”, Sam points as Rachel and Tina look between Kurt and Blaine. “You know your boyfriend and this Kurt. That’s two Kurts.”  
“Sam, I just know one Kurt.”  
“Blaine, I just explained. Your boyfriend is one of the Kurt. And this Kurt is the second. Got it?”  
“I got it, Sam. But, I just told you, I only know one Kurt.”  
“Blaine. You know two…”  
“Sam”, shut up. He knows only one Kurt.”  
“Okay”, Sam says rolling his eyes “weirdos. That’s two Kurts, but, if the new guy say that one, it’s one. Right. As always, Sam is the dumb one…”  
“You’re not dumb, Sammy”, Kurt says.  
“You’re not, Sam. Just oblivious”, Tina says nicely. “Ask Kurt what’s his boyfriend’s name?”  
“Why should I ask all the question?” Sam demanded. And as no one replies he asks Kurt: “What’s his name?”  
“Blaine.”

Tina and Rachel share a look. Then they look between Blaine and Kurt.

“That’s weird”, Sam says “because there is ‘Blaine and Kurt’ and ‘Kurt and Blaine’. That’s adorable.”  
“Wahoo, Kurt, you told me about him, he’s even impressive in the flesh”, Blaine smiles.  
“As I told you he’s funny, he looks good, he works well, but he’s just blind.”  
“I feel your pain…”  
“So, you’re really …”, Rachel asks pointing between the two of them.  
« Yep, » Kurt says.  
« Do you, guys, know each other? » Sam asks incredulously.  
« We met a few time, » Blaine smiles.  
« Really? »  
« Kurt got me the job. »  
« So, are you like friends or something? »  
« Kind of friends, yeah. »  
« Okaaaaaaaaaaa…, » Sam said. « So, can we continue Blaine’ story? So, you can’t stand being away from your beloved one. And then… »

◊◊◊

Our seventh year anniversary was coming. So I decided to visit him. I planned everything. And everything was supposed to be a surprise, so he didn’t know anything. After my working day, I headed to the airport and flew to New-York.  
When I rang at his door, nobody answered. So I called him, but he didn’t answer his phone. I waited for an hour. He didn’t respond to any of my texts, he didn’t call me back. I was picturing all sorts of things. I thought he wanted to break up with me, or he had been murdered. 

◊◊◊  
“Blaine?”  
“Yeah, Sam?”  
“I just realized.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Your Kurt is our Kurt, right?”  
“Your Kurt is my Kurt, Sam. And, just so you know, he was my Kurt way before he was yours.”  
“So you’re Casper.”  
“I believe I am.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“Pardon?”  
“You seem perfect for Kurt. You’re nice and you look good. You laughed at my jokes earlier. So, I’m glad you’re Casper.”  
“Okay. Uhm, thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. You can continue your story, now”, Sam says with a huge smile.

◊◊◊

I was waiting for a sign from him when my phone rang. I picked it up right away. It was him. And as I was saying a nice « hello », or at least a courteous welcome, but instead he yelled at me asking me where I was. 

“Kurt, are you kidding me? Where are you?”  
“Blaine, don’t mess with me. When will you be home?”  
“If by home you mean my place, I won’t be before Monday. But if by home you mean your place… well I’m at your doorstep.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“I really am.”

The day before, Kurt and I had a massif fight on the phone.  
We hadn’t seen each other for almost two months and neither had a clear agenda to travel back and forth for a weekend. We don’t usually fight, but that night we were tired by our long day, and we missed each other so much. We said hurtful things, and we hang up angry.  
But… right now I was waiting for him at his doorstep and by the tone on his voice, I knew he wasn’t angry anymore.

“Blaine, I’m really, really happy you’re at my place. But I’m at yours right now. I cooked you a dinner, and everything. I called Cooper and he let me in. And he invited us to dine tomorrow. He said he missed me, and he wants to catch up with his favorite Blaine’s boyfriend.”

I couldn’t answer.

“Blaine?”  
“Umh?”  
“Are you crying?”  
“Might be.”  
“Oh. Please dry your tears, my beautiful and come back to me. I have a week off. Come home Blaine.”  
“You know, Kurt, home is wherever you are for me. You know that?”  
“I know, Blaine.”  
“And just for the record, you’re my only boyfriend and I’ll kill Cooper for implying I could have more.”

And then we stayed on the phone until I had to turn off my phone. We hadn’t really had the time to talk during the last month. I wasn’t aware of Kurt’s life, or at least I wasn’t aware of it at much as I used to do. We both knew our fight was due to that. We fought because we missed each other and it was easier to be mean than to be adults about it.

And when I entered in my apartment eight hours later, he was sleeping on my couch. My gorgeous boyfriend was asleep in his clothes on my cough. I could smell the cooking he made. I could feel he cleaned up my place a bit. And I could smell his perfume.

And I knew I wanted this, him, forever.

That weekend, we decided we needed to find a solution. And as he was earning way much money as I was, I quit my job. And two months later, he was waiting for me at the airport. I had shipped all my most precious possession to his place the week before. 

To our place.

◊◊◊

“And here we are”, Blaine said with a smile, holding his hand for Kurt to take it.   
“That’s the most romantic story I’ve ever heard. Way better than Romeo and Juliet”, Sam begins.  
“I can’t believe you guys went to surprise each others on the same weekend. Don’t you think it’s romantic, Tina?”  
“That’s everything I’m dreaming of.”  
“Tina, he still loves you. You know that and he’ll fall on his feet one day”, Kurt says kindly.  
“And if he doesn’t, you’ll find someone way better than Joshua”, Blaine says.  
“How do you …?”  
“How does he know Joshua?”, Kurt asks. “He just told you we used to spend our weekend on Skype. And he’s in the city for three weeks now. I told him all your dirty little secrets.”  
“I know everything”, Blaine says smugly.   
“So, you knew us when we asked you if you wanted to joined us?”  
“Kind of.”  
“You’re a traitor, Blaine Anderson. What if we trash-talked Kurt during our coffee date?”, Rachel says with a huge grin.  
“I would have gladly joined.”

They all laughs and Kurt give a playful punch in his arm.

“Blaine, I like you. I’d like you only because your Kurt’s Casper, but I like you for you.”  
“Thank you Rachel, I like you too.”  
“You’ll regret it”, Kurt stage-whispers.  
“I just have a question”, Tina says “in your story, you said Kurt told you he’ll propose when you’ll be in the same city for ever, right?”  
“He did.”  
“So?”  
“So, I’m still waiting for him to make the move.”  
“It’ll come, Anderson. When you won’t suspect it, I’ll drop on one knee and you’ll have to say ‘yes’.”

◊◊◊

“I can’t believe you’re there for a month. I feel like we’ve known each other for ever.”  
“I’m in New-York for two months, Sam” Blaine says with a smile.  
“But you share my desk for one. So you arrived a month ago.”  
“Right.”

The two boys have become fast friends. They have so many in common it was weird. The two are waking to meet the rest of the group. Sam and Blaine had a meeting and they’re late.

“They’re on their way”, Kurt says with a smile.  
“I like how a simple ‘on my way’ text put the hugest smile on your face” Rachel notes.  
“Have you ever been so in love that everything is brighter?”  
“Even after seven years?”  
“Everything is brighter and more colorful. Since he arrived, I feel more alive. That’s so strange. I feel like fourteen again. When I first felt in love. Or nineteen, when I first met him.”

Rachel and Tina look at Kurt. That’s true. Since Blaine is in New-York, Kurt seems lighter, brighter.

“Hey!” Sam booms as they enter the coffee shop.

Sam gives a kiss on the cheek at Rachel, Tina and Kurt. Blaine, way more discreet, comes and kisses the two girls on the cheek and sits next to Kurt, holding his hand.

“So Kurt doesn’t deserve a kiss?” Tina points.  
“Kurt deserves all the kisses, but if I give him a kiss, even a chaste kiss on the cheek, I won’t be able to stop.”  
“Don’t bother with them” Kurt says with a smile “don’t stop”.  
“We’ve seen worse” Tina says.  
“I’ve got no doubt” Blaine adds.

They talk for a bit, they laugh for a while and they’re happy. After two rounds of beverage, they are on the move.

“Ready to go, M. Fiancé?”

They all stop and stare at Blaine.

“How did you call him?” Rachel asks with a huge smile.


End file.
